


Life After Death: A Twilight/Life and Death Crossover

by notafraidofstopping876



Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, F/M, Twilight AU, life and death, life and death au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notafraidofstopping876/pseuds/notafraidofstopping876
Summary: What if Twilight had ended the way Life and Death did?
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, canon pairings
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen plenty of fics that reimagined Life and Death/Beau and Edythe if it had ended the way Twilight did, even continuing the series as such. I had yet to see a fic of Edward and Bella with the Life and Death ending so I decided to write one myself.
> 
> Obviously, I will be using much of the dialogue from both novels, and I'll also be drawing bits from the other books in the original series as well. That being said all characters, story, dialogue etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing, just merely playing with them a bit.

"The fire, somebody stop the fire!” I screamed.

“Carlisle, her hand!” The angel’s voice was tormented, horror stricken.

“He bit her.” As I heard Carlisle’s usually calm tone take on a harsher edge, the story of his own transformation, all those centuries ago, came back to me. It seemed like a lifetime since Edward had taken me into his study and told me the stories. How had a simple Sunday afternoon to meet his family brought me here, bleeding and burning, on the ballet studio floor? Somewhere between the blinding pain, an understanding took hold of me: I was transforming. I couldn’t even begin to process the full weight of that reality, as consumed as I was by the scorching.

“Edward, you have to do it.” It was Alice who spoke then.

“No,” he protested. “What can I do, Carlisle?”

“There may be a chance,” Carlisle answered.

“What?” Edward pleaded.

“See if you can suck the venom out. The wound is fairly clean. I don’t know if it will work, but we have to hurry.”

“Carlisle, I…” he struggled, beyond words. "I don’t think I can.” 

“It’s your decision, Edward, either way. I can’t help you. I’ve got to get this bleeding stopped here if you’re going to be taking blood from her hand.”

“Edward!” I swung my arm forward, desperate for anything tangible to cling to. I could make out the shape of his frame, but blood and a general wooziness clouded my vision.

“Alice, get me something to brace her leg! Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late."

“There’s a good chance you’ll kill her yourself,” Alice warned.

“I can do this,” Edward answered, almost growling. I couldn’t feel his cool fingers on my skin, they were lost to the burning, but I could just make out him bringing my hand to his mouth. His lips covered the area where James had bit me. At first, I felt nothing, but then the direction of the fire changed. It was reversing its course, going back down my arm.

“Edward…” Alice spoke. He didn’t answer. The pain hadn’t lessened at all, just changed direction, and though my teeth were clenched a few gasps and cries still escaped.

“Edward!” Alice shouted “Look!” 

“What is it Alice?” Carlisle asked. Suddenly I saw Alice’s tiny hand shoot forward and slap Edward’s face. 

“Stop it, Edward! Stop it now!”

My hand abruptly fell back to my side, and I heard Edward gasp in absolute horror.

"Alice!” Carlisle demanded.

“It’s too late. We got here too late,” she lamented. 

“You can see it?” Carlisle asked.

“There are only two futures left, Carlisle. She survives as one of us or Edward kills her trying to stop it from happening.

“No,” Edward bewaled. The three of them were silent, bewildered by what Alice had seen. Edward’s face came in closer to mine, his fingers gently clearing away the blood, allowing me to see. He apologized, again and again.

“It doesn’t need to be this slow,” Alice complained. “Carlisle?” 

“I made an oath, Alice.”

“I didn’t!” she hissed.

“Wait,” Edward interjected, his voice still pained. “She deserves a choice.”

I felt his lips move to my ear, and I struggled to swallow back a scream as he spoke.

“Bella? I won’t make this decision for you. I won’t take this away from you. And I’ll understand, I promise. If you don’t want to live like this, I won’t fight you. I’ll respect what you want. I know it’s a horrible choice. I would give you any other option if I could. I would die if I could give your life back to you.” His voice broke. “But I can’t make that trade. I can’t do anything—except stop the pain. If that’s what you want. You don’t have to be like me. I can let you go—if that’s what you need.” It sounded like he was weeping once again. “Tell me what you want, Bella. Anything.”

“You,” I forced the word through my teeth. “Just you.”

“Are you sure?”

Another cry was threatening its way out of my mouth, but I was determined to make my wish known. “Yes. Let me stay with you. Please.”

“Out of my way,” Alice demanded, her crystalline voice taking on a razor-like sharpness.

“I didn’t make any oaths either,” Edward insisted. 

Through the blinding inferno, I could just make out the sensation of teeth piercing my skin.


	2. Change

Within seconds, I regretted my decision.

James snapping my bones and the blaze in my arm were already a distant memory against the bewildering, all consuming fire that ravaged my entire body. I had no resolve to stop screaming, or evn to keep living through one more second of torture. I begged them to kill me.

I overheard Alice remind Edward that everyone said the same thing, himself included, when Carlisle first changed him. She insisted it was my first decision that should be honored. I screeched at her to shut up, beyond caring about rudeness or rationale, or anything besides escaping the flames. 

I don’t know how long I was on the blood sodden floor, time ceased to mean anything. I didn’t even register the feel of the hands that touched me, the arms that carried me. It wasn’t until I saw the sun that I even knew we were outside.Then it was dark again.

Edward’s eyes never left my face as he cradled me against his shoulder, his face centimeters away as he stroked my cheek. Alice sat by my legs, watching us both. He apologized every time I screamed. It did no good to cry out, brought no release from the agony, but I couldn’t help myself. I didn’t even realize we were in the back of Carlisle’s black car until it stopped, and a brief flash of light broke through the dark. I wasn’t conscious of any reaction on my part, but I must have recoiled based on Edward’s words into my ear.

“We’re just stopping to refill the gas tank. We’ll be home soon, Bella. You’re doing so well. This will be over soon. I am so sorry.”

His lips and hands should have felt cool, but no sensation could break through the incineration. I wanted to reach for him, but there was a disconnect from my mind and limbs and they flailed. Alice and Edward contained the spastic movements, holding me down. Guessing my intentions, he took my hand and brought it to his lips. I couldn’t feel it, couldn’t even make the muscles in my hand grasp his in return. Thankfully, he didn’t let go. 

Whatever light had illuminated the interior of the car eventually faded until I could no longer see Edward’s face. Eyes open or shut, I saw nothing. There was nothing but me and the pain. Alice, Edward, their hands on my body, nothing broke through. It was a kind of terror and sensory deprivation I hadn’t known was possible. I rasped out something unintelligible-I had no voice. Whether the fire had burned it all away or it was gone from shrieking I couldn’t tell. 

Once again, Edward was at my ear. I used whatever possession of faculties I could muster to focus on heavenly voice. “I’m right here, Bella. You’re not alone. I won’t leave you. I will be here. Listen to my voice. I’m here with you.” The fire never lessened, only grew in magnitude, but I found I could focus on Edward’s voice through the affliction, and it calmed me. 

“I never wanted this for you,” he lamented. “I would give anything to take this away. I’ve made so many mistakes. I should have stayed away from you, from the first day. I should never have come back again. I’ve destroyed your life, I’ve taken everything from you.” I yearned to comfort him, assure him he had nothing to apologize for, but couldn’t make my mouth form the words.

“She’s probably far enough along that she’ll remember this,” Alice spoke softly.

“I hope so.”

“I’m just saying, you might use the time more productively. There is so much she doesn’t know,” she clarified.

“You’re right, you’re right,” he conceded, sighing. “Where do I begin?”

“You could explain about being thirsty,” Alice offered. “That was the hardest part, when I first woke up. And we’ll be expecting a lot from her.”

“I won’t hold her to that,” he growled. “She didn’t choose this. She’s free to live as she pleases.”

Alice snorted in response. “You know her better than that, Edward. The other way won’t be good enough for her. Do you see? She’ll be fine.”

Edward paused, taking stock of whatever Alice was showing him. I knew why it had gone quiet, but I couldn’t help but panic in the suffocating silence. Thankfully Edward caught on. 

“I’m here, Bella, I’m here. Don’t be afraid.” He inhaled deeply before he continued. “I’ll keep talking. There’s so much to tell you. The first one is that when this passes, when you’re… new, you won’t be exactly the same as I am, not in the very beginning. Being a young vampire means certain things, and the hardest to ignore is the thirst. You’ll be thirsty—all the time. You won’t be able to think about much else for a while. Maybe a year, maybe two. It’s different for everyone. As soon as this is over, I’ll take you hunting. You wanted to see that, didn’t you? We’ll bring Emmett so you can see his bear impression—” He laughed once, but it sounded more like a strangled cry. “If you decide—if you want to live like us, it will be hard. Especially in the beginning. It might be too hard, and I understand that. We all do. If you want to go about it as I once did, I’ll go with you. I’ll tell you who the human monsters are. There are options. Whatever you want. If… if you don’t want me with you, I’ll understand that, too, Bella. I swear I won’t follow you if you tell me not to—”

“No,” I wheezed, satisfied that I’d made myself heard. He had to know, had to understand. I could endure the heart, endure the torture, but I wouldn’t go on without him. 

“You don’t have to make any more decisions now. There’s time for that. Just know that I will respect any decision you make,” he reassured me. “I should probably warn you about your eyes. They won’t be brown anymore.” Another guttural moan. “But don’t let them frighten you. They won’t stay that bright red for long.I suppose that’s a very small thing, though. I should focus on the most important things. The hard things—the very worst thing. Oh, I’m so sorry, Bella,” he moaned. “You can’t see your parents. It’s not safe. You would hurt them—you wouldn’t be able to help yourself. And… there are rules. Rules that, as your creator, I’m bound by. We’d both be held responsible if you ran out of control. Oh—” His train of thought halted in distress. “There’s so much she doesn’t know, Alice.”

“We’ve got time, Edward. Just relax. Take it slow.”

“The rules,” he continued after a brief pause. “One rule with a thousand different permutations—the reality of vampires must be kept secret. That means newborn vampires must be controlled. I’ll teach you—I’ll keep you safe, I promise. And you can’t tell anyone what you are. I broke that rule. I didn’t think it could hurt you—that anyone would ever find out. I should have known that just being near you would eventually destroy you. I should have known I would ruin your life—that I was lying to myself about any other path being possible. I’ve done everything wrong—”

“You’re letting self-castigation get in the way of information again, Edward,” Alice gently reprimanded.

“Right, right,” he composed himself. “Do you remember the painting in Carlisle’s study—the nighttime patrons of the arts I told you about? They’re called the Volturi—they are… for the lack of a better word, the police of our world. Or rather the royalty. I’ll tell you more about them in a bit—you just need to know that they exist, so that I can explain why you can’t tell Charlie or your mother where you are. You can’t talk to them again, Bella.” His voice built towards a thinly veiled hysteria “We don’t have much choice but to let them think you’re dead. I’m so sorry. You didn’t even get to say goodbye. It’s not fair!”

“Why don’t you go back to the Volturi?” Alice suggested. “Focus on that.”

“You’re right,” he agreed, grateful for the suggestion. “Ready to learn a new world history?”

He spoke of the people I’d seen in the painting with Carlisle—the Volturi. How they’d come together during the Mycenaean age, and formed a millennia-long campaign to create peace and order in the vampire world. How there had been six of them in the beginning, the men in the picture plus their wives, though one had been killed some time ago. How they operated out of Volterra, an ancient Italian city buried in the Tuscany region. 

Aro, their leader, had a very powerful extra gift, similar to Edward’s, but more extensive. With a single touch, Aro knew every thought that ever passed through your mind. Over the centuries they built a guard of other vampires with varied, impressive talents used to establish and maintain their reign and purpose. There was a set of twins, a girl who could inflict pain, and her brother who in turn could cut off all senses. A tracker, more powerful than James, and a woman with the ability to make others content and happy, not unlike Jasper’s gift. They were a reputable force, overthrowing large covens, such as the Romanian vampires who had terrorized Europe and given origin to the commonly held vampire mythology of Count Dracula and Transylvania. 

Once the Volturi were in charge, they made regulations that kept the vampire world hidden and safe, fabricating all the stories about crosses, holy water and mirrors. Over the centuries, they made all reports of vampires into fantasy, and continued to keep it that way. Vampires would stay in the shadows… or there would be consequences. Edward imparted his oral history without break all through the night, until the sun rose and my eyes found his face once again. The dark, fairy-tale like stories made me realize just how massive this once secret world was, though I knew it would be some time before I could truly wrap my mind around it all. I listened as much as I could. It wasn’t a distraction from the pain—there was no escape. But it was better to think about than the fire.

I knew that in time, other pains besides the torture of the venom, would take precedence. The worst of these would be the fact that because of the Volturi, I could never let Charlie see my bright red eyes, or drive to Florida to where Renee might see me in the sunlight, or anything that would risk attention and a visit from the guard. I would have to disappear quietly, and permanently. Edward moved on quickly—telling me about their friends in Denali, the other group of vegetarians. Three blond Russian sisters and two Spanish vampires who were the Cullens’ closest family. Two of them had extra powers—Kate could do something electrical, and Eleazar knew the talents of every vampire she met. He spoke of covens all around the world, friends of Carlisle from Ireland, Brazil and Egypt, until Alice stepped in, likely for the first time in hours, suggesting he redirect to more pertinent matters.

The topic switched to the vampire traits that would soon be mind. Edward told me that I would never age, that I would be forever seventeen like him. The world would change around me, and I would remember all of it with perfect recall. He told me how the Cullens lived, moving every few years to a cloudy new place. Esme would restore a house for the, and Alice would invest their assets with amazingly good returns. They would decide on a story to explain their relationships to each other, and Jasper would create accompanying new names and new documented pasts for each of them. Carlisle would take a job in a hospital with his new credentials, or return to school to study a new field. If the location looked promising, the younger Cullens would pretend to be even younger than they were, so they could stay longer.

After my time as a new vampire was up, “newborn” as Edward had said, I would be able to go back to school. But my education wouldn’t have to wait until I could learn to control my thirst. There would be more than enough time for an education, and it wouldn’t be long before my own knowledge and intellect outweighed anything offered at a standard high school. I would never sleep or enjoy human food again. I’d never be subjected to sickness or fatigue. My speed, strength, and senses would outlast any other species that existed. In a day or two, my heart would cease to beat. The transformation would be complete...and I would be a vampire. As horrific as the burning was, I was grateful it allowed me to hear all Edward told me without room for emotions to cloud my mind. There would be time for that later. 

We arrived back in Forks, to the massive Cullen home, after dark. Edward cradled me against his chest and carried me across the same threshold I’d crossed to officially meet Edward’s family not even a week ago. As he placed me down, I realized my vision had improved, and not just because of the light inside. I found my face, distorted in agony, reflected back in Edward’s topaz irises. I’d half-expected to see nothing put a pile of ash. New effects of the transformation also manifested. On top of the red hot sensation of burning alive, I could pick up the sound of each ragged heartbeat in my ear, the footsteps of the vampires who once seemed to move silently.

The rest of the family had assembled around us, each taking turns telling us their own histories, the unfolding of events that had brought them to their immortality. Carlisle began, elaborating on the stories of the “Cold Ones” Jacob Black had told me on the beach, laughing them off as old legends. But Carlisle had been there, had actually met with Jacob’s great-grandfather Ephriam Black, who had been an actual werewolf. It had been Carlisle’s civility, his regard for all life, that had allowed natural enemies to make a treaty: the treaty that prevented the Cullens from setting foot on the reservation, or biting another human. 

Jasper told me his story, one that dated back to the Civil War in which he’d served as a major when he’d crossed paths with a trio of female vampires who saw his potential as a fighter and a leader for their own purposes, and transformed him. From there he’d found himself in a new kind of war, with enough carnage, blood, and death to outweigh any battle he’d known For years the violence and hatred marred him, with physical and emotional scars to prove it until he escaped with two fellow soldiers of his army, living nomadically until Alice let him find her.

Backtracking from the story she’d imparted on the baseball field, Esme recalled how she’d left her abusive husband just after World War One when she discovered she was pregnant. Leaving behind the family and life she knew, she posed as a war widow and became a school teacher, eager for a fresh start with her child. His death had devastated her, made her feel as she had nothing left to do except follow him. When she awoke, she was astounded to see the face of a handsome doctor, one who had treated her for a broken leg a decade earlier, and hadn’t aged a day since their encounter.

As often seemed to be the case with Emmett, his transformation experience flowed from him without an ounce of regret or sadness. He glossed over his human life, simply stating that he’d lived in a small Tennessee town with a large family and “wild adolescence”, until a run-in with a black bear nearly claimed his life. Upon seeing Rosalie for the first time as she carried him to Carlisle, he was sure then that he’d died and she was an angel. Chuckling, he also admitted that when the venom took hold, that he’d justly been sent to Hell, and I certainly couldn’t disagree with that sentiment as I continued to blister. Emmett also informed us the wild-eyed redhead had escaped. After the one visit to Charlie’s house, she’d never come close to him again. Jasper and Rosalie had joined Emmett in following her trail until it vanished into the sea, and hadn’t detected a place where she’d emerged. His guess was she’d gone through the Pacific to God knows where.

Only Rosalie held back, not offering so much as a glance in my direction. When Emmett had finished his turn, the room fell silent. Edward had looked up at Rosalie once, before sighing and whispering in my ear.  
“She’ll give you her side of things when she’s ready. It’s not a pleasant story. She’ll have to get used to the idea of having you around eventually.” She growled at him once in response before leaving. I didn’t have time to react to her response before Alice came back in, communicating silently to Edward as she furiously typed away on a laptop. Edward responded to her out loud a few times before I grasped what it was they were talking about. Alice had apparently watched the tape James had made in the studio, and was now doing research, trying to track down the institution where she’d been kept during her human life. Thankfully neither one mentioned anything else about the contents of the tape, not so I could hear at least. I couldn’t only hope Alice had destroyed the top before Edward could watch. 

The stories kept my mind partially occupied, but most of my mind was still on the fire, finding new ways for each fragment of my being to experience it. I felt each individual flame licking at every distinct cell, the insides of my lungs and eyes, and each individual vertebrae and muscle. The most distinct sensation of all was my hammering heart, the sound of it filling my ears in a way that would have been impossible before. I could hear each distinct voice of the others in the house, even if they were far from sight. Time lurched in strange ways, it seemed like years passed as my head lay in Edward’s lap. 

The new, distinct awareness of my body meant that I detected any new sensations instantly. The fire was suddenly gone from my toes and fingers. I would have been relieved, except now I couldn’t feel them at all. Maybe they were nothing more than a smoldering ash heap, and the rest of my would follow suit. Edward, detecting my newfound panic, hummed my lullaby to me. I tried to cling to that. If I really was dying after all, I’d die in his arms. 

Then the fire pulled away from my palms and soles. Except the searing pain wasn’t leaving...it was moving. As the fire left my appendages, it shifted instead to the center of my chest where my heart was beating faster and hotter than before. How could it possibly get any hotter? My ankles and wrists, my shins and forearms all surrendered their heart to give it to the roasting bonfire deep inside my rib cage. Edward called out to Carlisle then, and I head every distinct step he made as he moved, and then the low, inconsequential noises of his lips moving together as he spoke.

“Ah. It’s almost over.”

I couldn’t even find relief in his words

“Edward?” Any semblance of calm I’d managed to find was gone to the excruciating pain. 

“You’ll be okay, Bella. It’s ending. I’m sorry, I know. I remember.”

As my torso blazed I couldn’t help but think about Edward experiencing this horrid paid all those decades ago, not even knowing Carlisle or what was happening to him, and it gave me some perspective. I had to hold on. I would hold on.

Except for my chest, the fire had dissolved. But a new painful sensation had developed in my throat, a dry, scratchy burn.

More footsteps approached, and I was amazed I could differentiate between Alice’s lithe hops, and the solid, confident steps Emmett made. That was quickly lost as my suddenly, my heart accelerated into a constant thrumming, the most pain I had felt yet. Surely my heart would take off out of my chest, shattering whatever was left of me along with it. 

Faster...faster...hotter...HOTTER. 

My back arched as my heart thumped the wildest yet, and as I slumped back down, a thick, resonant THUD echoed through my whole body...and then there was nothing.

No pain. No heartbeat. No breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So yes, I did decide not to have Rosalie tell Bella her whole story right away even though that's what Royal did in Life and Death. Given the horrific, violent nature of her assault, I decided Rose would need just a little bit more time to warm up to Bella before opening her heart to her.  
> And despite everything, I think Rosalie does at least feel a little sorry for Bella and her abrupt, unexpected change and the pain that goes with it, not unlike her transformation, and wanted to spare traumatizing her further for the moment.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. I may make a few other alterations from the Life and Death events, but nothing that in my opinion would change the overall course of events too radically.


	3. New

At first all I could feel was absolute shock at the sudden absence of pain.

Then my eyes focused on Edward’s face, and I found myself both bewildered and in complete awe. It was one of the most familiar, most beloved sights to my human eyes...but now it was as brand new as it was well-known and comforting.

“Bella?” he asked. The already beautiful, musical voice carried new timbre, new notes and textures that I only now experienced. I couldn’t respond.

“It’s disorienting, I know. You get used to it.”

How could I possibly get used to that view, or that voice? How could my senses, even heightened as they now were, ever adjust to that?

“Edward,” I said, and the sound of my own voice jolted me silent once more. That couldn’t possibly be my voice...it sounded more like wind chimes or bells. How could that have possibly come from me?

Wanting something to hold onto, I reached out for Edward’s face. My hand flashed up in an instant, there was no time between when I decided to move and the movement itself. It was unnerving, but not as unnerving as how his face felt under my bone-white hand. Gone was the icicle like hardness and temperature. At first it felt wrong...but then I remembered. Of course...we were the same now. I smiled at this realization, until I got a better look at my own face reflected in his butterscotch irises. An involuntary gasp escaped my throat and I literally froze. Nothing on my body moved, not a hair or a finger or a single muscle,

“Bella?”

“The eyes?” even through the filter of his own eyes, I could tell they were now the literal color of blood.

His brow furrowed and he sighed. “It’s not permanent. They’ll darken after about six months.”

“Six months,” I repeated. “And then they’ll be gold?”

Edward’s met the gaze of someone standing behind us. I resisted looking around myself, too afraid to move in this foreign new body.

“That depends on your diet, Bella,” Carlisle responded. “If you live like we do, then yes, your eyes will turn gold. If not, they’ll look like the nomads’ eyes.” 

I tried sitting up, and once again the movement was lost and I was instantaneously upright. I could see all of them now. Carlisle stood the closest with Esme and Alice both at arm’s length. Emmett and Jasper stood in the doorway, with Rosalie watching over their shoulders. For a quarter of a second I paused, taking in their stunning faces, before turning to face Carlisle. I had to fight the urge to blink, and couldn’t help but feel as if I was staring in the face of God. It made my next sentence come with that much more conviction.

“I want to do it your way. That’s the right thing to do.”

Carlisle smiled. “It won’t be easy, but that’s a noble choice. We’ll all be here for you.”

Edward carefully placed a hand on my shoulder. “We should hunt now, it will help your throat hurt less.”

Oh...right. Now that he’d brought it up, I couldn’t help but think of the dry, desperate ache. Instinctively my hand flew to my throat, like it was trying to douse the flame. 

“Hunt?” I gasped. “But...I’ve never hunted. Not even the normal kind with guns.” Emmett chuckled.

“Don’t worry,” Edward reassured me. “It’s very instinctual. I was under the impression that you wanted to see me hunt.”

I caught an amused smirk from Emmett, and couldn’t help but feel self-conscious.

“Just us?” I checked.

Edward looked momentarily confused,but then nodded. “Of course. Whatever you want. Come with me, Bella.” He took my hand and we rose to our feet in a fluid, connected motion. It felt so satisfying, to be physically in sync with Edward now, rather than stumbling behind. 

He lead me to the glass wall in the back of the room, which had transformed into a mirror now that it was night. The second I saw my reflection, I halted. It was so swift, so sudden, that Edward had kept going, his hand still enclasped in mine. But instead of moving forward, my grip pulled him back to my side without me even trying to do so. While all of this clearly registered, most of my mind was enraptured by this reflection.  
I took in my first full view of my completed transformation. My initial reaction was unadulterated pleasure. There was no getting around the astonishing beauty of the form in front of me, who even in complete stillness was graceful. The eyes of course were still horrifying, but almost as frightening was the absence of...me. Was I really in there? 

I also noticed for the first time my change in clothing, an unfamiliar blue shirt and slacks. I didn’t remember that happening, but in a house full of vampires, blood-soaked clothing was less than pragmatic. Edward stood next to me, gauging my reactions. More than anything else, I couldn’t fathom how...right we looked next to each other. Like it was only natural that this version of me would stand next to this god-like figure, and belong there. 

“It’s a lot,” he said.

I took a few more seconds to soak it all in before turning to face him. “Okay. I’m ready.” He took my hand again, and in a flash we were standing in the back lawn. The moon and stars were obstructed by the clouds, typical Forks weather. And yet...I could still see so much. Individual blades of grass, the slightest swaying of tree branches, the flight paths of minuscule insects...an entire world.

“Holy crow,” I breathed, smiling, craning my head from side to side to find new details.

Edward’s eyebrows furrowed. He hesitated before saying “We’ll have to go a little ways into the woods. Just in case.”

“Right,” I remembered enough of what he’d told me about hunting. “So there aren’t any people around. Sure.”

A look of astonishment flashed across his face. Maybe he was just surprised I recalled that particular detail? He composed himself and then instructed me to follow him.

He streaked across the lawn, halting where the grass stopped and the river that broke the lawn from the rest of the woods began. My old eyes never could have kept up with him, but I paid extra attention to the way every part of him moved, as he launched himself across the river and vanished into the trees beyond. I hesitated, realizing that the others were probably watching. It certainly looked easy enough. I knew, logically, I wouldn’t hurt myself...but still.

“Bella?” Edward called out. “Don’t worry. It’s easy, I promise.” 

And then I was running. I’d never been much of a runner, like any other physical activity that could result in injury to myself and others with one of my misplaced steps, I avoided it whenever possible. But this-I couldn’t even call this running. I was flying. In no time at all I was at the edge of the river, and I didn’t even hesitate before launching myself across, suddenly hoping Esme wasn’t especially fond of any of the trees on the other side.   
There was a momentary spout of panic when I realized I hadn’t even considered landing, or even seen Edward demonstrate. But as I descended, it seemed to happen so slowly that I had plenty of time to place my feet, making no more sound than the shutting of a door.

As Edward ran to me, already I could distinguish his footsteps from everything else, a peal of laughter chirped out of my mouth. “Can we do that again?”

A familiar expression of frustration twisted his exquisite features, and I laughed again.

“You want to know what I’m thinking?”

He frowned at me. “I don’t understand. You’re...in a very good mood.”

“Is that bad?” 

“Aren’t you incredibly thirsty?”

Well now that he mentioned it...the parched feeling hadn’t let up at all since the transformation had stopped, but there had been so much to think about. “Sure, when I think about it,” I answered honestly.

Then his frame shifted in a way I hadn’t been expecting at all, like he was preparing for something unpleasant. “If you want to do this first, that’s fine, too.”

Now I was the one who was confused. “Do this? Do what?”

After a moment of silence he threw his hands up, a noise of disgruntlement vibrating from his throat. “You know, I really was hoping that when you mind was more like mine, I’d be able to hear it. And here I am, perturbed as ever, wondering what could possibly be going on inside that head of yours.”

“Um...sorry?”

He laughed humorlessly. “Really, Bella?.”

I wished I could tune him in to whatever it was he was missing, but it seemed I was missing a couple of pieces myself. “Can you please give me a clue as to what we’re talking about?”

“You wanted us to be alone,” he prodded.

“Uh, yeah?” 

“Because you had some things you wanted to say to me?” he tried again, bracing his shoulders like he was going into battle.

I still hadn’t the slightest idea what he was getting at, but I figured trying to be as honest as possible was a step in the right direction. “Well, sure. I guess I do...but that’s not why I wanted to be alone. I didn’t want to be rude, but I also didn’t want to do this hunting thing in front of Emmett,” I confessed. “I figured there was a good chance I’d do something wrong, and I don’t know Emmett all that well yet, but I have a feeling he would find that pretty funny.”

His eyes widened. “You were afraid Emmett would laugh at you? Really, that’s all?”

“Really,” I confessed. “Your turn, Edward. What did you think was happening?”

He paused, still in shock from what I’d just said, though I couldn’t begin to fathom what was so startling. “I thought...you were being kind, and would prefer to yell at me alone instead of in front of my family.”

“Yell at you?” Now I was flabbergasted. I struggled to comprehend, racking my brain for anything that would have put that idea in his head. The memories of the last few days, were disjointed and horrific, difficult to sort through, but then I thought of Edward speaking to me on the journey back. 

“You’re talking about everything you were saying in the car? Oh! Ah, sorry about that, I-”

“Sorry?” His voice shot up a strained, higher decibel. “Isabella Swan, what on earth are you apologizing for now?”

I didn’t want to add to his apparent distress, but I desperately wanted to understand. “I wanted to tell you on the way, but I couldn’t. I mean, I couldn’t concentrate at all-”

“Of course you couldn’t concentrate—”

“Edward!” I breached the few feet between us and reached out to him, setting my hands at his hips, and stared him right in the eye. “You’ll never know what I’m thinking if you keep interrupting me.”

His features smoothed back, and I could feel his muscles loosen ever so slightly. He nodded at me to continue.

“Okay. On the way home, I wanted to tell you there was nothing to apologize for. I didn’t want you to have to feel guilty. This isn’t your fault.” He tried to interject but I wasn’t having it. I placed a firm finger over his lips. 

“And it isn’t all bad,” I insisted. “I’m...well, sure, my head is still spinning and there’s so much to think about. And I am sad, in a way. But...I’m with you. Anything else I can handle if I have you.”

He stared at me intently, and eventually removed my finger from his mouth to speak. I didn’t protest. 

“You aren’t angry at me for what I’ve done to you?” she asked, still disbelieving, but hoping it was true. 

“Edward,” I emphasized his name. He had to know I spoke the truth. “You saved my life...again! Why would I be angry? Because you had to change me? What else could you have done?”

He exhaled sharply, almost a cough. “How can you…? Bella, you have to see that all of this is my fault. I haven’t saved your life, I’ve stolen it. Charlie, Renée-”

I placed my finger over his lips again, desperate for him to understand. “Yes. It’s hard, and it will be for a long time. Maybe forever, right? But why would I put that in you. It was James who...well, killed me. You brought me back to life.”

He stepped back, breaking our connection. “If I hadn’t involved you in my world-”

I laughed, and he stopped in his tracks, wearing a puzzled expression. “Edward-if you hadn’t involved me in your world, I’d already by rotting away in Forks cemetery. You can take your pick of near-death experiences that would have finished me off if you hadn’t intervened.” 

He wasn’t buying it. I’d have to try another tactic. 

“Do you remember what you said to me that night in Port Angeles? After you saved my life the second time, or was it the third?” Truth be told I barely remembered it myself. Trying to conjure the images of the streets, the Italian restaurant, the interior of his Volvo...it was like trying to watch an old, grainy movie on a black and white TV. But I could recall the key parts of those critical conversations. “You said that maybe you were messing with fate, that my number was up the moment we first met. Well, if I had to die, Edward...isn’t this the most amazing way to do it?”

Now he was quiet, once again staring at me intently, before moving back towards me, shaking his head. “Bella, you are amazing.”  
I looked down, and I know I would have blushed if it were still possible. “I guess I am now.”

“You always have been.”

I said nothing in response. My new, expanded brain had taken off on it’s private musing. It was the same fear that had plagued me from the start: that I wasn’t enough for him, that he would tire of me. He’d told me again and again that wasn’t the case, but of course the doubt was there. Even with the magnanimous distances of his perfected, lasting form from my flawed, human state gone, I still had to wonder. Was this really what he wanted? Would he really want to keep me around? In the ballet studio, he’d given me a choice, I owed it to him to give the same courtesy.

“What is it, Bella?” He’d caught on that there was something I wasn’t saying. 

I went back to the ballet studio in Phoenix. “Just… something James said.”

Edward’s features hardened. “He said a lot of things.”

I blanched. “Oh...you saw the tape.”

He didn’t have to answer. The fury radiating from him told me enough, but he answered anyway. “Yes, I saw the tape.”

“When? I didn’t hear-”

“Headphones.” He wasn’t looking at me. He was momentarily lost, mentally revisiting the images James had captured.

“I wish you hadn’t—”

He shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. “I had to. But forget that now. What in particular were you thinking of?”   
“Well,” I began. “He said...that the answer was there all along. And then he bit me himself, trying to provoke you so you’d fight him because...you didn’t want me to be a vampire.” 

“No,” he confirmed. “I absolutely did not.”

“And you’ve been so upset...I know you feel bad about Charlie and my mom, but I guess I’m worried that part of it is because, well, you didn’t expect to have me around very long, you weren’t planning for that—” He opened his mouth, and this time I covered it with my entire hand. “Because if that’s what it is, don’t worry. If you want me to go away after a while, I can. You can show me what to do so I won’t get either of us in trouble. I don’t expect you to put up with me forever. You didn’t choose this any more than I did. I want you to know that I’m aware of that.”

He didn’t fight me or step away, but waited for me to slowly remove my hand to let him speak, even though I was afraid of what he might say. He   
paused, and then wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in, and I automatically repeated the action until we were encircled in each other.   
He removed one hand from my back to my face, gently tilting it up so we were locking eyes.

“I want you to listen to me very carefully, Bella. Before James even found us on that wretched clearing, it’s true, I wanted you to stay human. The day I saved you from the van, Alice saw it, she saw you becoming one of us, and I’ve fought it every day since, desperate to change that future. Because for me to have allowed that, let you take on this existence just so I would have never lost you, would have been the most selfish act conceivable, no matter how long I lived. If there’d been a way for me to become human for you, I would have done it, no matter what the price.” I marveled at that last statement, at the sincerity of every word. There was no room for doubt. 

“The reason I didn’t want you to be a vampire wasn’t because you weren’t special enough—it was because you are too special and you deserve more. I wanted you to have what we all miss—a human life. But you have to know, if it were only about me, if there were no price for you to pay, then tonight would be the best night of my life. I’ve been staring forever in the face for a century, and tonight is the very first time it’s looked beautiful to me. Because of you. Don’t you ever again think that I don’t want you. I will always want you. I don’t deserve you, but I will always love you. Are we clear?” 

Yes. Yes we were. “That was the one important thing I wanted to say—just, I love you. I always will. I knew that from pretty early in. So, with that being how things are, I think we can work the rest out.”

He brought his other hand to my face and pulled me in kissing me. Unlike all of our other kisses, there was no hesitation, no checking to make sure he was in control. And this time he lingered, explored my mouth in ways that his desire for my blood never would have allowed. Also gone were all of my physical reactions to him: the pounding heart, rapid breaths, and racing bloodstream. Instead a new kind of sensation, a zinging electricity, surged through both of us. 

When he did pull away, he was laughing, his mood elevated miles above when we’d first dashed into the wood.

“How are you doing this?” he marveled. “You’re supposed to be a newborn vampire and here you are, discussing the future calmly with me, smiling at me, kissing me! You’re supposed to be thirsty and nothing else.”

“I’m a lot of else,” I replied. “But I am pretty thirsty, now that you mention it.”

He kissed me once more on the forehead. “I love you. Shall we hunt?”

We darted, ghost-like, between the trees, hardly touching ground or making noise. No fear or hesitation, just us, and the promise of forever.


	4. Epilogue: An Occasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, sorry for the gap between the last chapter and epilogue. I've been sick and the cold medicine killed most of my brain cells. Plus, I wanted to make sure I got this just right. Stick around after for a few final notes.
> 
> As always thanks for reading and enjoy!

“Are you sure this was a good idea? We can leave if we need to.” Edward and I sat side by side, a hundred feet in the air on a thick branch of a hemlock, two miles away from Forks Cemetery. 

“I should be here. I’ll let you know if it gets to be too much.” We were far enough away that I wouldn’t catch anyone’s scent. This also meant Edward wouldn’t be able to hear any of their thoughts, but that was probably for the best. The branch bowed slightly in the wind, but we held firm. We each had an arm around the other’s waist, with my other hand in Edward’s. We caressed the back of my hand with his thumb, consoling me.

A stream of cars with their headlines on broke through the murky air that was Forks Washington: A hearse, followed by the cruiser, carrying Charlie, Renee, and Phil. I couldn’t help but feel guilty imagining the money spent on the hearse, casket, and other funerary expenses, especially when there was hardly much of a body to bury. I could only hope going through these rituals would help them, provide some sense of catharsis with a grave to visit and mourn at. 

The burial plot for Isabella Marie Swan, or at least the stranger who’s body had been found in my burnt out truck, in a ditch, was next to Charlie’s parents, Helen and Geoffrey Swan. They’d died when I was little, so my memories of them, even when I’d still been human, were vague. I hoped they didn’t mind a stranger, with any identifiers like fingerprints removed, would lay next to them. 

Alice and Emmett had graciously spared me most of the details on faking my death. The woman, roughly my size, had died on impact after sliding into a ravine in Nevada. Her family had already mourned and buried her, but she’d made one last trip to fill in for my missing corpse.  
Charlie, Renee and Phil acted as pallbearers, along with with Billy Black holding the brass handle while Jacob pushed him along. Even from this distance, I could see that Charlie looked twenty years older and my mom moved like she was sleepwalking. If she hadn’t had the casket to hold on to, I’m not sure she would have been able to walk in a straight line across the cemetery lawn. She’d bought the black dress she was wearing for a formal party and then decided it aged her; opting for red instead. I’d never seen the suit Charlie was wearing before, but I would guess it was an old one—it didn’t look like it would button, and his tie was a little too wide

Among the throng of attendees I could pick out Angela, Jessica, who was sniffling into Mike’s shoulder, and just about everyone else I knew at school. Even though I hadn’t really known any of them well, except for maybe Angela, many were genuinely crying, probably from the simple tragedy of a young person gone so suddenly. Only one group remained tearless: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. For one, they could no longer cry, and for another they knew that I was very much alive.

Angela’s father, Reverend Webber, said a few words over the lowered casket. My parents each tossed a flower in after, and the throngs of people assembled into their line to provide their condolences. I had to fight the urge to swoop down and take my mother away from there. Phil was literally holding her up, and Charlie was only faring slightly better. Jacob wheeled Billy next to Charlie, where they stayed by his side. I caught Jacob’s face, the huge grin hidden far away, making me cringe. The Cullens, my new family, were last to greet my human family. They were each brief with my mother, having never met her, but Alice brought her a chair. Phil thanked her, and I could guess Alice had seen her take a spill.

Carlisle took longer with Charlie, probably apologizing for Edward’s absence, saying that he completely blamed himself for my death, and couldn’t handle coming today. Carlisle and Edward had discussed using this as groundwork for Edward to be too grief-stricken to return to school, so he could spend his days with me under the pretense of Esme homeschooling him. I’d agreed it was necessary for him to stay behind today, to keep an eye on me, but had protested him not returning to school. As much as I hated for the two of us to be apart for the day, I couldn’t leave Alice alone for another year at school with the rest of the Cullen siblings older and graduated, and the last thing we needed was unnecessary suspicions raised. Between himself and Alice, surely they’d be able to give us enough warning if anybody did suspect the alibis. And honestly, spending the days with Esme, taking the time to learn all I could about this new life I’d chosen, didn’t sound half-bad. 

Billy and Jacob started to leave, but not before throwing a dark glance to the Cullens. He caught Emmett staring in our direction and glanced our way too, wondering what he was looking at. I knew he couldn’t possibly see us, but I still made me uneasy. I was grateful when Jacob rolled him away, the rest of the line following them to the parked cars. Renee and Phil accepted a ride from the Webbers, but Charlie lingered, turning away from the men filling in my burial plot. 

My breath hitched, but the familiar emotional release that came with crying never came. Edward pulled me in even closer, and I buried my face into his shoulder. He ran his hand through my hair, stroking it gently.

“I’m so sorry, Bella. I never wanted this for you.” 

I just nodded, unable to come up with an appropriate response. We stayed like that until Charlie finally left. Edward nudged me so I could watch him leave. He asked me if I wanted to return home, but I wasn’t ready to leave just yet. The sky darkened across the almost deserted cemetery as a few employees cleaned up. One retrieved a large printout of my school picture from the beginning of junior year in Phoenix. I couldn’t imagine how that girl, with her half smile and wide brown eyes, could have looked to Edward, or how unbelievably plain I seemed next to him at the start. But his statement had brought to the front of my mind a question that had ruminated for some time.

“So if you never wanted this for me,” I started, “Then what did you want?”

He spoke with a slow deliberateness. “Bella, from the second I realized I loved you, there were only a minute number of possibilities. The first alternative, would have been if you didn’t feel as strongly for me as I did. I would have accepted that, though it never would have changed the way I felt. I would argue that would have been the best option for you-”

I immediately snorted, and the tiniest smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. “Exactly. So best-case scenario, I hoped I would be strong enough for us to stay together while you were human. We would be more than boyfriend and girlfriend and someday, if you still wanted me, didn’t grow to want someone to give you a real human life, something more than husband and wife. As long as you wanted me, I would have stayed with you through all the years of your life. And then, when you life ended, I would find a way to follow you.” 

A sharp laugh escaped my mouth, surprising him. At least this emotional release wasn’t lost. “That was a horrible idea,” I informed him. “You would have let me get old and wrinkled? People would have thought I was your mother, your grandmother. I would have been locked up.”

He brushed a lock of wind-blow hair out of my eyes. “You would have always been exquisite to me, no matter what. And even if you had been locked up I would have just broken you out.”

But that wasn’t the only thing he’d said that bothered me. “But you would have...married me?” I heard my voice rise several pitches.

“Yes.” His head cocked slightly as the familiar expression of frustration swept his face. 

“What is it?”

He shook his head. “You’ve taken everything that’s happened with such amazing stride, losing your family, watching them mourn you, saying goodbye to everything you’ve known, but the idea of marrying me sends you into a panic? Please don’t tell me you’re afraid of the commitment.”

I suddenly realized how awful that sounded and looked down at my lap, guiltily. “I’m so sorry. I...guess all of my objections to marriage pales in comparison to everything else. It was kind of the kiss of death for Charlie and Renee. And trying to tell her...well,” I tried to imagine telling Mom I was marrying Edward, especially of doing so while I could still pass as the same age as him.The more I thought about it, the more I realized that my protestations no longer held any ground. I’d never listen to another of Renee’s soap boxes against marriage before the age of thirty...or have any other conversation with her again. 

“Bella?”

“Sorry,” I looked back up at him. “I guess, since we’re going to be together forever, and everyone thinks I’m dead anyway, and we don’t have to worry about you losing control with me...I guess I don’t have any objections after all. I mean, sure, why not?”

He pulled me in, rubbing my back. “I’m certainly not giving you an official proposal right now. It’s been a long day, and a difficult few weeks. I’ve just done so much...wrong with you, I’d like to uphold one tradition, do one thing right. But we’re certainly in no hurry”.

“You’re the life I chose,” I whispered. “Anything else I can handle.”

He kissed the top of my forehead and gave me my favorite, crooked smile. “My life never had any point until I found you, you were what I was waiting for.” I never could have imagined this life, or the price I’d pay, but I knew I’d chose it again and again, just the same. We were kissing then, Edward not nearly as careful as he’d once been in my fragile state, until we felt the vibrations coming from the phone in his pocket. 

He reluctantly pulled away and answered. “Carlisle?”

His eyes enlarged as he listened to Carlisle’s rapid speaking. Within a second he was shoving off the branch, descending to the forest ground, phone still held to his ear. I followed, my feet hardly touching the bark of boughs as I flitted down. Edward was already whizzing past the trees, not even slowing down for me. I knew then it must be serious.

My newborn strength kept me close enough to see Edward, but I still had to outright run as he moved at the speed of light back to our home. When we were less than five miles away, he stopped long enough to warn me there were visitors at the house before resuming his pace. I picked up my own pace, not wanting him to face whoever it was alone. Was it Victoria, returning for revenge? Laurent? This elusive Volturi he’d told me about?

Once we reached the river, the first thing I noticed was a pungent, animalistic scent that I couldn’t identify, along with the sound of snarling. My gut instinct was to turn around, but followed Edward around to the southern end of the house. All of the Cullens were clumped together on the porch, with Carlisle positioned in front. Edward launched himself onto the porch by his side. I tried to adjoin him, but Emmett pulled me back.  
“Let him translate,” Emmett instructed, serious and unsmiling for once. 

I almost protested, until I caught sight of the unexpected guests, the source of all of this tension. Standing at the outer edges of the trees were three monstrous creatures, larger than horses, but with a canine shape about them. Wolves? But I never knew of a wolf that could be that massive.  
The pitch-black leader of the trio stepped forward with his teeth exposed, and looked directly at me. It was the first time since becoming a vampire I’d felt truly afraid of bodily harm. What were they? I thought we were all but indestructible, but the scene before me gave evidence that these wolf-beings posed some form of threat. 

“Sam,” Edward said sternly. “You have no right to be here. We haven’t broken the treaty.” The wolf turned its head to look directly at Edward. Could Edward really understand them? Could they really understand him? The accompanying growl told me they did.

“They didn’t attack,” Calisle quickly interjected. “I don’t know what they want.”

Edward’s expression was austere as he listened to wolves’ thoughts. “They thought we broke the treaty—that we killed Bella. But now they think we decided to change her ourselves” The one he’d called Sam growled again, with the intensity of a chainsaw roaring to life. 

Carlisle addressed the pack, his gentle demeanor always present. “I can promise you, that’s not how this happened.

“Bella,” Edward murmured. “Can you tell them? They aren’t going to believe us.” Not once had the wolves’ positions slacked. They were rigid and prepared as soldiers for a battle. I’d taken on the form of an ice sculpture, unmoving and stiff, but took a tentative step forward.

“I don’t understand,” I confessed. “What are they? What treaty are you talking about?” The eyes and ears of the black wolf and the two that flanked him, one silver and the other mahogany, remained alert and fixed on me. 

“Bella,” Edward repeated, a little louder. “These are the Quileute wolves. You remember the story?” I flickered back to the time I’d spent burning, the stories the Cullens had told me. There had been the one from Carlisle, how he’d known Jacob’s great-grandfather. 

“They’re...werewolves?”’

“Not exactly,” Edward said. “Years ago, we made a treaty with another pack leader. They think we’ve violated it by turning you into a vampire. Can you tell them how you were transformed?”

“Uh, okay…” I looked at the leader, and tried not to panic. “I’m, um, Bella Swan—”

“He knows who you are. You met Sam once—at the beach in La Push. Just tell him what happened”

Sam...that’s right. A fuzzy human memory fell into place. That was the one who had said “The Cullens don’t come here”, prompting me to extort the legends from Jacob.

“Okay,” I tried again. Could the man I’d met that day really be somewhere inside this behemoth? “Um, a couple weeks ago, there was a group of vampires that came through. One of them, he was a tracker, and he liked my scent. The Cullens were there, and told him to leave, but Edward saw he was going to come after me and hunt me down. I went back to Phoenix to hide until the Cullens could take care of him, but then the tracker figured out where I was. It was all a big game to him. He’s the one that bit me. Wait-do you still have the video?” I turned to Edward, who was still staring intently at the wolves. He shook his head. “Nevermind then. The tracker filmed the whole thing, wanted to taunt Edward with it. When he was done with me he hoped to fight him too.” 

The wolves looked at one another, locked in some form of silent communication. Edward listened, until Sam looked directly at him.

“That’s acceptable,” Edward answered to the silent question. “Where?”

The black wolf huffed, and then began backing way. The other two followed suit, and they bounded away through the woods.The Cullens gathered around myself and Edward, eager for him to fill in the gaps in conversation.

“They aren’t sure what to do,” Edward explained. “They were asked to drive us out. Sam is the actual chief of the tribe, but only in secret. He isn’t of Ephraim Black’s direct line, so they want us to talk to their acting chief, the oldest living descendant of the last wolf-chief.”

“But—wouldn’t that be Billy?” I gasped. They wanted me to see him? Now?

“Yes. They want to meet at a neutral location so that Billy can decide what’s to be done.”

“But I can’t get that close,” I protested. 

“You can do it, Bella,” Edward soothed me. “You’re the most rational newborn I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s true,” Carlisle agreed. “I’ve never seen someone adapt so easily. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were a decade old.” 

I didn’t doubt their sincerity, but maybe they didn’t understand what they were asking of me. “But it’s Billy. He’s my dad’s best friend. What if I hurt him?” Charlie was already going through so much pain, how would he handle something happening to Billy on top of it all? And what would the wolves do? Surely they wouldn’t let go of that kind of offense.

“We’ll be there,” Emmett said, confidently. “We won’t let you do anything stupid.”

“Actually…,” Edward clarified. “They asked that we bring no more than their pack—only three. I already agreed. Bella has to be one, plus myself and Carlisle.” Emmett looked disappointed, but said no more.

“Is that safe?” Esme interjected, clearly worried

“It’s not an ambush,” Edward shrugged.

“Or they just haven’t decided to make it one,” Jasper said. He stood protectively by Alice, who seemed lost in her own mind, not quite with her present surroundings. 

“Alice?” I asked. Alice had always been the confident one, sure of her circumstances, relying on her gift to guide her.

“I didn’t see them,” she whispered, distressed. “I didn’t know they were coming. I can’t see now and I can’t see this meeting. It’s like it doesn’t exist.” She must have told the rest of the family this before we arrived, and Edward would have gathered it from her thoughts. 

“What does that mean?” I asked, shocked. 

“We don’t know,” Edward interrupted. “And we don’t have time to figure it out now. We want to be there when they arrive. We don’t want them to have a chance to change their minds.”

“The wolves are just trying to protect the people here,” Carlisle insisted. 

“They think we’re villains,” Rosalie pointed out. “Calisle, we still have to accept that they’re our enemies.” I hadn’t missed the harsh glances she’d thrown towards Edward and myself. I didn’t doubt that she continued to blame the both of us for all of this.

“It doesn’t have to be that way,” Carlisle insisted.

“And it doesn’t matter either way tonight,” Edward cut in. “For now, Bella just needs to explain to Billy so that we don’t have to make the choice between leaving Forks and raising suspicions, or getting into a fight with three barely legal wolves who are just trying to protect their tribe.”

“Alice can’t see if you’ll be in danger,” Jasper warned.

“We’ll be fine. Billy won’t want to hurt Bella.”

Jasper wasn’t convinced. “I’m not sure that’s true now. And I know he won’t have any problem watching you get hurt.”

“I can hear the wolves just fine,” Edward countered. “They won’t take us by surprise.”

“Tell us where to go,” Emmett suggested, not willing to give up. “We’ll keep our distance and only come in if you call.”

“I promised. There’s no reason to go back on my word. We need them to see that they can trust us, now more than ever. No!” Edward barked, apparently at another thought from his brothers. “We don’t have time. We’ll be back soon. Bella, Carlisle, let’s go.”

Carlisle and I followed Edward to the designated place. Edward didn’t move at his top pace, allowing us to stay at his heels. 

“I got a good look at their minds,” Edward told us as we ran. “They don’t want this fight, either. There are eight of us. They know they won’t win if it comes to actual bloodshed.”

My own thoughts were miles away, thinking about the fact that I was about to come face to face with Billy when I had no business being around humans. The others had filled me in with their experiences with newborn vampires, Jasper especially. He’d been so unsettled by how contained, how in control I’d been, but I had yet to experience the real temptation of bloodlust. Before the funeral today, I hadn’t so much as laid eye, much less caught the scent of another non-vampire since my change. And now, so much was held in the balance. I’d put Charlie through even more grief, and also set into motion a fight between my family and the wolves. I followed Edward northeast until we stopped at the side of a deserted road, in a clearing left by loggers. All the while, I was petrified at the possibility of disaster. 

“Edward, I don’t think I can do this.”

He took my hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. “We’re upwind. Carlisle and I will hold you back if need be, just remember not to fight us.”

“What if I lose control? What if I hurt you?” Carlisle put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

“I know you can do this, Bella. Try to stay calm,” Edward soothed. “Run away if you have to.” I tried to protest, but he placed a finger to my lips and turned to the south. 

A car started coming towards us, and I thought surely it would pass. But the little sedan slowed to a stop, and I saw Billy accompanied by a stranger in the driver’s seat. I’d also caught that strange, wet dog odor from before, so I knew the wolves had to be close by.  
Soon enough Sam and the brown wolf emerged from the forest, each one moving to one side of the car. Only then did the man in the driver’s seat come out to get Billy. I still couldn’t place the man, but he was a good six feet tall and obviously strong, carrying Billy like he weighed nothing. I realized this must have been the third grey wolf from before. The four of them moved towards us, but still maintained a distance of several yards.

“Paul, I can’t see as well as you,” Billy complained, prompting them to move closer. 

“Hello, Billy,” Carlisle greeted him. I hadn’t taken a single breath since Billy had come into my line of vision. The wind held in our favor, but I refused to let up now. 

“Carlisle Cullen,” Billy said somberly. “I should have known. It wasn’t until I saw you at the funeral that I started to put it together. 

“It’s not what you think happened,” Edward said. 

“That’s what Sam says,” Billy replied. “I’m still not sure.” His eyes moved to me and he shuddered. 

“All we have is Bella’s word and our own. Will you accept either?” Edward probed. Billy didn’t answer, but continued to stare at me

“Please,” Carlisle interceded, his kind voice pleading. “We’ve never hurt anyone here. We won’t start now. It would be better for us not to leave immediately, otherwise we would go without an argument.”

“You don’t want to look guilty,” Billy said, narrowing his eyes.

“No, we’d rather not,” Carlisle agreed. “And in truth, we are not in breach.”

Billy looked directly at me, fury brimming in his eyes. “Then where is my best friend’s daughter? Do you expect me to believe that’s her?” 

“Billy, it’s me,” I said, bewildered. Could he really not see that? I didn’t understand how much he could hate me now. “I know I look and sound a little different, but I’m still me.” I’d used up the last of my air supply, so I took a shallow breath, squeezing Edward’s hand for strength.

“So you say,” Billy griped, clearly still reviled. I couldn’t deny that his reactions stung, but this was not the time to dwell on that.

“I don’t know how to convince you. What I told Sam was true—another vampire bit me. He would have killed me, too, except that the Cullens got there in time. They didn’t do anything wrong. They were always trying to protect me.”

Billy was livid. “If they hadn’t gotten involved with you, this would never have happened!” he spat. “Charlie’s life wouldn’t be broken in pieces and you’d still be the young lady I knew.”

I’d heard this one from Edward, but I’d had time to reflect further. “Billy, there’s something you didn’t know about me... I used to smell really good to vampires.” He flinched, but I didn’t stop. 

“If the Cullens hadn’t been here, those other vampires would still have come to Forks. They might have killed even more people while they were here, but I can promise you, if Charlie had survived, he would be missing me just the same. And there would be nothing left of me at all. And even before that, Edward saved my life multiple times. You might not be able to see it, but I’m still here, Billy. I’m still me.”

He shook his head forlornly, before composing himself to address Carlisle. “I’ll concede that the treaty is intact. Will you tell me your plans?”

“We’ll stay here another year and leave after Edward and Alice graduate.”

“All right,” Billy sighed. “I apologize for our infraction tonight. I…” He sighed. “It was a mistake. I was… overwrought.”

“We understand,” Carlisle assured him, relieved. “There was no harm done. Maybe even some good. It’s better to understand each other as much as possible. Perhaps we could even talk again some—”

“The treaty is unbroken,” Billy interrupted. “Don’t ask any more from us.” He was less angry now, but...regretful, maybe? I wondered if he blamed himself for not doing more to spare me from what he perceived as a horrible fate. I was just about to speak again, reassure him that he didn’t need to feel guilty, when the wind shifted.

Edward and Carlisle each grabbed one of my arms, pinning them behind my back. Billy once again looked horrified, and both wolves barked. The dark brown one crouched, as if to leap forward.

“Get your hands off of her” Billy commanded.

“We’re trying to protect you,” Edward snapped back.

Billy Black’s scent pained me, the thirst ravaging my throat and senses like the fire of the venom during my change. But it also enticed me, compelled me to pursue it. More potent, more delicious than any animal I’d drank. Though I’d never tried any sort of illicit drugs, Edward’s comparison to the heroin addict seemed to ring true to what tempted me now. 

But in spite of the rampant, violent urge to rush forward give into this desire...it only took a moment for me to realize that I didn’t have to give in. I didn’t fight Edward or Carlisle, because getting any closer would still pose a great temptation. The pull was strong, but so was my resolve. 

“It’s okay Billy. They’re just helping me,” I explained. I inhaled sharply, already out of air. “I’m still learning to control my thirst.” 

Carlisle and Edward each loosened their grip. All eyes were on me, with expressions of awe, confusion, and surprise. Nobody spoke, so I gulped down a deep breath, ignoring the deep burn, eager to take advantage of the silence.

“It sounds like I may not have a chance to speak to you again,” I said. “I wish it didn’t have to be that way. But, do you mind if I ask just one favor?”

Billy pursed his lips. “What?”

“My dad.” My breath hitched, and I knew I’d be tearing up if that were possible. Edward placed his hand on the small of my back. “Please, just...keep an eye on him for me, okay? Don’t let him be alone too much. I never wanted it to end this way. Don’t worry about me, I’m good. More than good, really. I just hate leaving him and my mom like this. Could you please just watch out for him?”

Billy was silent, his face blank. Finally, he said “I would have done that regardless.”

“Of course,” I said. “I just had to ask. If there’s ever anything I could do for them, or for you, do you think you could ever let me know? You know, from behind the scenes?” Emmett had told me how after his transformation, he and Carlisle had put together a bundle of money and anonymously left it on his human family’s doorstep.

He nodded. “I suppose there may be some of Bella left after all.” I offered a tiny smile. This was an improvement, at least, from his initial attitude. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” he asked, surprising me, and as well as Edward and Carlisle. 

I considered for half a second. “I guess I don’t understand just how all of this works yet,” I hedged, looking again at the towering wolves. “But, will Jacob ever know about any of this?”

“He’ll know soon enough.” I didn’t understand the change in his expression and tone, but I didn’t ask. 

“Okay...well, if he’s able to know about me, can you tell him that I’m happy? That being a vampire isn’t so bad?”

“I’ll tell him that’s what you said,” he allowed. 

“Thanks, Billy.” 

He nodded once, then motioned for Paul to carry him back to their car, but not before I caught the single tear in his eye. The wolves turned back to the trees, and minutes later Billy was gone too. I hoped this wouldn’t be the last time I saw him, or that maybe I could even see Jacob at some point. 

Edward and Carlisle each hugged me, and I was careful to return them gently, not wanting to overpower them with my newborn strength.  
“Tell me everything,” I said to Edward. This encounter had brought about so many questions.

“I will when we get home,” he promised. “That way I won’t have to repeat myself. There was a lot.” We all took off, eager to return to the sanctuary of home. 

“Huh. Actual werewolves. This world is even weirder than I thought,” I mused. 

“Agreed,” Edward said. “We thought the last ones had died out.” 

“Must have been quite a shock when they turned up,” I said to Carlisle. 

Edward smiled. “Not the most shocking thing I saw tonight. I knew you were special Bella, but that was...incredible. Jasper’s not going to believe this.” Carlisle laughed before exchanging a glance with Edward. He ran ahead of us, leaving Edward and I alone. We came to a complete stop, and he cupped his hands to my face.

“It’s been a long day. A hard one. But I want you to know that you’re extraordinary, and I love you.”

I circled my arms around his waist. “I can handle anything as long as you’re with me.”

“Then here I will stay,” he vowed.

“Forever?”

“Forever,” he agreed. He leaned down, kissing me with enough passion to set the forest around us ablaze. 

Forever was going to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> First off, thank you SO MUCH for reading! This past year I've fallen back in love with the Twilight universe (thank you, Twilight Renaissance) and ever since reading Life and Death I've been dying to reimagine the ending with Edward and Bella. 
> 
> I did change it so that Edward return to school. I didn't like the idea of Alice having to endure high school as the lone vampire all by herself for a year. And that would probably raise more suspicions around Bella's death anyway if Edward was missing. 
> 
> I also changed the proposal, because given how it more or less took Edward an entire book to convince Bella to agree to marry him in the original story, I couldn't see her just accepting the idea of marrying Edward without at least some hesitation. (And I loved the detail from the Illustrated Guide of Emmett leaving his family a bag of money, I couldn't pass up the chance to use it).
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for reading, and for the kudos and such.


End file.
